Climbing
Climbing is a Zoboomafoo episode about adaptations animals have for climbing. Official Synopsis The Kratt Brothers and Zoboo explore the world of climbing animals and teach how to make friends with them. Episode Summary Introduction The brothers return to Animal Junction from a biking adventure and synchronize all the time-keeping devices in the junction to make sure they see the grizzly bears at lunch time. They know Zoboo also wants to see them, so they call him. Everyone leaps and climbs like lemurs. Zoboo gets grapes for a snack. Zoboo learns how to tell time in hopes of seeing the bears. Mystery Animal Zoboo describes the mystery animals, who turn out to be coatis. The coatis show up and climb on the beams in the junction’s canopy. They spend a while sniffing, and Zoboomafoo counts 5 coatis all together. The coatis, Zoboo, and the brothers each climb in their own ways. While the coatis use their tails for balance, Chris falls and drops his watch into the snack machine (this is only known to the viewers and to the Zobooland clay models). The brothers explain various creatures’ climbing adaptations as the coatis get into everything. Zoboo feels coatiish. Chris and Martin swing on vines and break Martin’s watch. Chris reassures him that he still has his watch, but Zoboo doesn’t see it on Chris’ wrist. Chris looks in the pond, and finds interesting creatures, but no watch. Zoboo tells the story of Narchi’s Sneeze, then names the coatis: Climber, Climby, Climbet, Climberado, and Stinky. The coatis are distinguished by smell. An excited Zoboo knocks over the hourglass. A coati climbs into the cuckoo-clock and breaks it. Finally, a coati knocks a ball over which falls into a Rube Goldberg-like pattern, eventually knocking over Slimantha and breaking the Kratt Clock. Chris is even more determined to find his watch, digging into the sand to find it. Zoboo digs up a postcard from the Kratt Brothers at a big mountain. Since all the clocks are broken, the brothers build a sundial. Then the sun goes behind a cloud, rendering the sundial useless. Everyone waits for the sun to come out, but Martin’s stomach grumbles, signaling that it’s lunch time. The bears arrive on schedule and are viewed out the window. Since it’s lunch time, the coatis eat fruit and Martin gets spaghetti, finding Chris’s watch in the process. The coatis leave. Trip Stickyfeet arrives with a message from Jackie. Jackie is helping a young cat down from a tree, explaining how some animals can climb higher than others. The brothers head on a trip to the Rocky Mountains. They begin climbing the mountain, not realizing that they are being followed by cougars. As they get really high, they see some pikas feeding on grass. However, the creature that they’re there to see is the bighorn sheep, which they find at the top of the mountain. They watch the bighorn sheep climb and play tag on the rocky terrain. Then they try to butt heads like male sheep, but end up with severely injured heads. They return to Animal Junction to find Zoboo and Little Leaper trying to “teach” a mudskipper to climb. Little Leaper climbs around Animal Junction, while the brothers explain how mudskippers are able to breathe in and out of water. This reminds Zoboo to tell the story of Climbing Mount Zoboomafoo. Zoboo then climbs out the canopy while the brothers go on a caving expedition. List of Species Seen Ring-Tailed Lemur Coquerel's Sifaka Kookaburra Domestic Dog Owl Monkey North American Porcupine Domestic Horse Blue-and-White Macaw Coati Paddle-Tailed Newt Tire-Track Eel Golden Inca Snail Grizzly Bear Peregrine Falcon Domestic Cat Cougar Pika Bighorn Sheep Mudskipper Orangutan (Mentioned) Day Gecko (Mentioned) Black Vulture (Mentioned) Olive Ridley Sea Turtle (Mentioned) Category:Zoboomafoo Episode